Caught
by abetterhuman
Summary: Faye and Diana get caught after sharing an intimate moment and are forced to confront their parents about their relationship.


Warning: Implied sexual content.

* * *

Faye stared at the brown eyes above over.

"That was fantastic." She murmured as her hands gripped Diana's thighs firmly.

They were both naked sheets wrapped around their waists. Hot slick skin pressed against each other.

Diana blushed but against her already heated skin it was not noticeable.

"Faye what do you want for-"

"Mom!" Faye yelled her blood running cold. She flipped her girlfriend over to cover her body from her mother's shocked eyes. She pulled the sheets above them hastily.

"Get out!" She screamed. She heard the door shut and groaned as she burrowed her head in Diana's shoulder.

"Your mom just walked in on us." Diana whispered on disbelief.

"Get dressed." She heard through the door, her mother's emotionless voice did not ease her nerves. "I want you and Diana downstairs now."

She waited until she heard the footsteps fade.

"Oh my God, she's going to tell my dad. This isn't how I wanted him to find out." Diana panicked.

"Hey it'll be okay. They had to find out eventually." Faye tried to comfort her girlfriend but her stomach was in knots.

"What if she thinks I'm corrupting you?"

Faye scoffed, "Please she'll probably think I seduced you."

Dressing quickly they both made their way downstairs and into the kitchen where Faye's mom sat waiting on the table.

"Sit." Dawn Chamberlain instructed.

Diana did as she was told but Faye remained standing. Faye started, "Mom-"

"Sit down Faye." The woman ordered.

"Now." She said harshly when Faye refused to listen.

Faye scowled at her mother but sat down next to Diana.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked stoic.

"Two months." Diana answered when Faye refused to be cooperative.

"And you didn't see fit to tell me you where seeing my daughter?" Dawn reproached.

Diana cringed and shrunk away. "Mrs. Chamberlain I-"

"It's my life mom!" Faye interrupted standing up. She sat back down when her mother glared intensely at her. "I didn't want to tell you."

"You live under my roof Faye, my rules." She scolded her daughter. "And I deserve to know-"

Faye interrupted once again, but this time her anger was more silent. "It's not like you're even here most of the time. You don't even care what's going on with me."

"Is that what this is?" Dawn's face softened a bit but she was still far from happy. "Teenage rebellion, you're using Diana to get back at me."

Diana's face fell and Faye stood up angrily. "Don't you dare say that!" Faye yelled at the woman. "I love Diana. This is exactly why I didn't tell you 'cause I knew you wouldn't understand."

Dawn though displeased remained sitting down, already used to her daughter's outbursts. "Does your father know?" She turned to Diana who had been quiet the whole time.

"No." Diana answered in a whisper.

"I'm going to have to talk to him." Dawn informed the girl.

Diana's eyes widened in fear but she knew she could not stop it. "Can you please wait? I want to be the one tell him." She pleaded.

Dawn nodded in response, "In the meantime I would appreciate it if you didn't come into this house unless I am here."

Diana opened her mouth to agree but Faye objected. "Mom, you can't do that!"

"I can and I will." Dawn asserted her eyes fixed on both girls.

"Yes Mrs. Chamberlain and I'm sorry." Diana said.

"Diana, you can't be serious." Faye looked appalled.

"Faye, this is your mom's house." Diana argued.

"This is also my house. It was my grandpa's house." Faye growled the last part at her mother. "And you can't give up that easily on us."

Diana frowned but asserted, "I'm not giving up."

"That's not what it looks like." Faye muttered angrily and left the house. Diana followed shortly but the girl was nowhere in sight and instead opted to go home.

* * *

"Dad?" Diana called to the man currently sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"Hmm?" He semi-acknowledged the girl's presence while his gaze remained fixed on the paper.

Diana fidgeted with her hands trying to gather her courage. "I need to tell you something."

"I'm listening." He mumbled without looking up.

"I'm going out with Faye." She breathed out.

"That's nice." He said. "Where are you girls going?"

"No, I'm dating Faye." She stated hoping to actually get his attention this time.

"Okay, be careful." He flipped a page.

Diana exasperated by the reaction and lack of attention finally said, "Dad I'm in a sexual relationship with Faye."

Charles who had grabbed his mug and was sipping on his coffee spewed the hot liquid, damaging the newspaper.

"What?" He sputtered. "How long has this been going on?"

"Which part?" Diana asked while looking away once again fidgeting with her hands.

"The dating." Charles stated.

"Two months." Diana mumbled.

Charles looked uncomfortable. "And the other part."

"One month." Diana whispered, still unable to meet her father's gaze.

Charles sighed, "Are, are you two being safe?"

Diana looked up surprise by the question and the fact that there was no screaming. "Yes."

"And this is serious?" He asked with a stern expression.

Diana nodded fervently. "Yes, I love her." She answered truthfully.

"Well I'm glad she can't get you pregnant." Charles stated relief flooding his face.

Diana smiled in surprise. "Really?"

Charles smiled at his daughter. "Yes, I trust you know what you are doing sweetie. Just be careful and I appreciate that you told me and know that you can come to me anytime."

"You don't mind she's a girl?" Diana asked still in disbelief at the outcome.

"As long as you're happy, I can't complain." He told her.

Diana squealed and jumped to hug her dad. "Thank you daddy!"

* * *

"They are too young." Dawn protested.

Charles sighed knowing how stubborn the woman could be. "Did you forget what we were doing at their age?"

Dawn frowned. "That's different, besides look how that ended."

"Yes and thankfully we don't have to worry about any teen pregnancies." He pointed out knowing Dawn could not argue against that.

"They're so young and still in high school." Dawn looked defeated.

"Yes but like I said no risk of becoming young grandparents and at this point I don't think we could stop them if we tried. We have to trust them." He delivered knowing that he had won.

She crossed her arms and scowled. "I'm not happy about this."

"I'm not asking you to be." He stated.

"I'll be supportive of their relationship but I'm enforcing an open door policy." She grumbled and Charles smiled feeling like he was speaking with Faye and not Dawn.

* * *

Diana lay in bed, phone in hand trying to think of how to apologize to her girlfriend when the door opened and in walked said girl.

"My mom is being ridiculous. An open door policy, it's not like I can get you pregnant. Besides, she was a teenage mother, not exactly one to judge." Faye complained as she threw herself on the bed next to Diana.

"You're not mad at me." Diana asked surprised.

"I was never mad, annoyed, definitely. My mom was being difficult and that just added up." Faye explained.

"At least now we know where you get it from." Diana teased.

Faye mocked glare at her girlfriend. "Keep it up Meade."

"If it makes you feel better my dad said a no open door policy is needed as long as he's not home." Diana told her.

"Really?" Faye smirked at the girl as she leaned up on her elbows.

"Yup and goes who just left for a meeting?" Diana grinned.

Faye turned and straddled the girl with a mischievous smile. She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. Diana's hands moved to Faye's waist pulling her closer. Their lips parted and Faye's hands went under Diana's shirt caressing the soft skin, smiles of content on their faces.

"Though he did say he wanted to have a conversation with you later and something about cleaning his shotgun." Diana watched the girl above her carefully.

Faye jumped up, eyes wide. "What?" She gaped.

Diana laughed at the look of fear on Faye's face. "That'll be an interesting conversation." Diana mused while Faye paled at the thought.

"But now we have better things to do and trust me, there is so much that I want to do to you. Diana whispered her voice thick with desire."

She flipped them over to continue where they left off. She pressed a kiss to Faye's neck eliciting a moan.

There problems forgotten as they got lost in the moment.

* * *

(Deleted scene)

The door open suddenly, "Diana, have you seen my-"

Diana jumped off of Faye. "Oh my God, dad!"

The door slammed shut and Faye barely caught the red face of Charles Meade. "Is he going to get his shotgun?" Faye asked panicking.

"I'm so sorry!" Charles yelled through the door. "You should've put a sock on the knob or something." They heard footsteps signaling that the man had left.

Faye groaned, "This is getting ridiculous."

Diana was beet red. "And embarrassing but hey at least we weren't naked this time."

This time they both laughed.


End file.
